finding his sea legs
by summertimesadness
Summary: Finn never would have thought one little Halloween costume would make him want her so badly. Finchel one-shot.


**I've been in a bit of a writing slump lately, and it was suggested to me that I try a prompt from the finchel-prompts Tumblr. This is based off of "Sexy Little This, Naughty Little That," and I hope you enjoy it! I'll be back to writing my own fic next week, since I've been busy lately. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Sexy clownfish costumes do exist. Google it. :)**

She had never had the opportunity to go to an actual Halloween party before. She had always spent it at home, handing out pieces of candy to kids as they stopped by her house while her dads were out at their own Halloween party. The Berry house however, for some reason was known as the house not to stop at on Halloween, mainly because Rachel was known for passing out toothpaste and flyers saying to join PETA and become a vegan instead of the Snickers bars that every other kid on the street vied for.

This year was going to be different, Rachel could feel it. This was her senior year, and she had made plenty more friends than the last year, even. Although she could have been deemed the reason as to why the Glee club had lost Nationals, Rachel still had her fair share of friends. Santana didn't hate her that much anymore, and after a while, the two had become friends again. Rachel wasn't exactly sure how to describe her friendship with Santana, but it was a friendship, nevertheless. Between her and Brittany, Rachel had somehow managed to befriend the two girls.

And then there was Finn. She and Finn had become closer than ever since the spring, the summer leaving them with more than enough opportunities to explore the other and understand what they wanted in a relationship. There was no doubt in her mind, Rachel loved Finn. She was positive that he loved her; he sent her text messages practically every morning and every night that told her how much he loved her. They were in love, and she knew it.

There just happened to be the occasional moments when Rachel wanted to do more for him. They made out almost every time they were together over the summer and Rachel had even gone to third base with him over Labor Day when she went with him and Elliot and the rest of their family to their summer home in Cincinnati. But she still hadn't gone all the way with him, no matter how badly she wanted to. Rachel wanted to show Finn how much she loved him, and sex seemed to be the best way to drive that point home. She didn't know how else to show him how much she loved him, and it seemed like the only option.

Of course, sex would be easier if she knew that she wasn't so terrified of it. There was something so daunting about it; neither of them not knowing much besides what they had seen in movies going into it. Even Labor Day weekend had been a bit awkward; Rachel being a bit unwilling to do what was needed of her. Without Finn trying to guide her along the way, she wouldn't have known as much about oral sex as she did – and she certainly wouldn't have continued to do it practically every time she saw him after school like she did.

The thought of going to Santana or Brittany or even Quinn for advice had crossed her mind once or twice, but she was scared. All three girls seemed so experienced, and she was just… Rachel. They didn't need to know about what she had or hadn't done with Finn. That was their personal business, wasn't it?

:.:.:

"So, you and Berry haven't done the dirty yet, huh?" Puck asked Finn, lying on the couch and throwing the box of Kleenex from the side table up in the air repeatedly. Finn tried to stop him once or twice before he hit the ceiling and scuffed it, but it was too late. He would just have to explain to his mom that Puck was here before she asked him.

Finn rolled his eyes and scoffed a bit, picking at the callous on his right hand. He really needed to start wearing gloves when he played football. Rachel had suggested it once or twice to keep his hands from getting so rough, but he never listened to her.

"No," he said with a sigh. "It's none of your business though, man. I mean, if Rachel wants to wait, then she can wait. I'm fine with that." He sighed again and didn't bother to look at Puck. The truth was, it kind of wasn't fine with him. It wasn't like he was going to force Rachel into doing something she didn't want to do – he never pressured her to do anything. she was too perfect for that, and he didn't want to make her feel that way. But when they would lie on the couch and start watching a movie when no one was home, his arm would find its way around her waist and his hand eventually ended up cupped around her behind, causing a quick scoff from her before her lips ended up on his in a kiss. Their kisses would grow hotter and hotter and before he knew it his pants would be off and she would be on her knees. For Finn, it kind of made sense – his pants were already off. She just needed to lose her clothes.

Puck sighed, looking over at Finn. "You're a sucker. You're telling me you haven't done anything with her? You've been together with her since May, and nothing's happened."

"Well, she let me touch her boobs that one time-"

"Please. That was over her shirt. Doesn't count."

Finn rolled his eyes and looked at Puck with a small frown on his face. "What does count, then?"

Puck paused for a moment. "Have you even seen her naked?"

"Not exactly-"

"You either have or you haven't, man."

Finn groaned. "No," he managed after a while. "You know how Rachel is, man. She's… she's really careful about that kind of stuff. She wants it to be special, and I get it. I just…"

"You want to get laid," Puck interrupted. "Finn, I get it. If I could, I'd be all over her. You know that." Finn rolled his eyes. He didn't like to remember how Rachel and Puck had their own past – not much of one, since Rachel wouldn't let him get to second base, but enough of one to make him slightly upset. Hearing about his best friend talk about his girlfriend wasn't a great way to solve his problem.

There was a beat of silence between them, and Puck looked at Finn like a light bulb had appeared over his head. Finn looked over at him like he was crazy, giving him a moment before letting him speak.

"Dude, I've got it." Puck thought his idea was brilliant. The best idea he had for a long time, anyway.

"You know Brittany's Halloween party coming up next week?" Finn nodded like he was in a trance. "I've got an idea."

:.:.:

"I still don't know why we're helping you with this, dwarf," Santana said, spending more time analyzing her nails than Rachel's suggestion. "I mean, we all know that I'm going to be the hottest one at this party, but the fact that you want to get in on some of the fun? I don't know whether or not to be jealous or proud. Yay."

Rachel looked at Santana and Brittany sitting before her in front of the TV in her room, Brittany already having finished the bowl of popcorn she had set out for the three of them. Rachel had invited the two girls over to her house for a sleepover, and although part of her was afraid that Brittany would try to turn it into a three way, it hadn't happened yet, so she wasn't as nervous anymore. All three of them were dressed in their pajamas; Rachel feeling beyond overdressed in her pink leopard print flannels compared to Santana's skimpy, lacy lingerie number and Brittany's neon sports bra and underwear.

"I just want your help," she told Santana, feeling like she was talking to the Godfather. All Santana needed was a big, fluffy cat to stroke when she was planning to intimidate someone. "I don't need the sad clown hooker or horrendous Britney Spears fiasco again, but I do need your guys' help, since I think you're the only ones that are willing to give it to me."

"Lay it on me, Yentl."

Rachel didn't know what to say to either of them. Santana was the most intimidating person she had ever met, and Brittany was… well, Brittany. Neither of the girls seemed to share the same views Rachel did. Still, she wanted to make sure that she got what she wanted out of this. It wasn't often that Rachel walked away without what she had gone in for.

"I want you to find me a Halloween costume," she finally burst, feeling her face turn red. Brittany made a face and Santana's eyebrows flew up on her forehead, crossing her arms over her chest with a smile. "I don't know what I'm going to wear to your party, Brittany, and all of the costumes I've seen are too stupid, or too scary or too…" Her voice trailed off and Santana rolled her eyes.

"What, are they too sexy for you, Berry?" She laughed a bit, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You know, you really need to learn how to let your hair down. I know that everything about you wants to wear turtleneck sweaters and ankle length Amish skirts to make Finn wonder what's underneath all of those layers of wool, but at some point, you're going to have to give it up. The more you show him, the more excited he'll be to jump your bones."

Brittany make a shocked face, but a smile broke out onto her face as Santana began talking about Finn. "Have you and Finn even had sex yet, Rachel?"

"No."

Santana quirked an eyebrow. "How far have you gotten?"

Rachel stayed tight lipped about the situation. "A lady never kisses and tells, Santana."

"See, San, she's kissed him. I knew it!" Brittany giggled wickedly like she had just cracked Rachel. Santana and Rachel shared a confused look, Santana giving Brittany a light tap upside the head.

"Of course they've kissed. They lost Nationals for us, remember?" Brittany made a face as she remembered what Finn and Rachel had done in New York for them in the spring, suddenly making her somewhat upset. Santana looked over at Rachel, who was still playing her innocent act. "What do you do for him, Rach? Do you let him touch you, or do you touch him?" Rachel's face reddened, feeling her face flush and her embarrassment becoming worse. "You can't wear a sexy costume if you're not sexy yourself. You can tell me, I won't care."

"I don't see the necessity in telling you, Santana. You have no business knowing what Finn and I do behind closed doors."

Santana rolled her eyes and searched for the remote on the floor, turning their movie up a bit so the sound of the music would drown out their conversation. She was positive that Rachel didn't tell her dads about any of her sexual endeavors – if she had any.

"Just tell me, Rach. It's you, me, and Brit. No one's going to say anything." Santana moved in closer to Rachel, brushing a finger down her knee. "Think of this as just a little… test. Pass it, and I'll make sure you look your best for Hudson on Friday night and all he wants to do is fuck you. Don't pass it, and… well, good luck."

Rachel could feel her blood boil as Santana began to touch her. It wasn't even a touch that was supposed to make her hot and bothered, but it did. She gasped a bit, looking Santana in the eyes. "It's nothing," she told her, desperately clinging on to her dignity. "I can be as sexy as I want to be, and you know it." Santana laughed, falling back on her knees and away from Rachel.

"Whatever you say, Berry." Her face lit up, looking at Brittany before looking at Rachel. Both girls shared a shit eating grin, looking at Rachel like she was a choice cut of meat. "We're going to go to the costume shop tomorrow, and I'm going to pick something out for you that's going to make Hudson drool through his pants, and you're going to tell me what you do for him. It's as easy as that."

Rachel rolled her eyes and groaned, narrowing her eyes and sneering at Santana for a moment.

"Fine," she said snidely. "You've got a deal."

:.:.:

Finn had a hard time finding his own costume. He didn't want to go with Puck, because he knew that he would just tell him to go as one of the Village People with him and the rest of the guys. Finn wanted to go as something he would like, not something cheesy. Part of him really wanted a classic Halloween costume, like Charlie Brown's in that one Peanuts Halloween special he had already watched with Rachel earlier that week.

Asking Kurt seemed to be the only option.

"Well, I would tell you to go as Danny and Sandy from _Grease, _but considering Rachel's whole sad clown hooker situation, we may not want to revisit that look." Finn rolled his eyes. As much as he would have liked to see Rachel in black leather pants again, she really didn't seem to pull off the whole sexy look very well. He knew she could be if she wanted to, but it wasn't in the dark, dirty way like how Santana or Quinn was. She was adorable; her playfulness and sweet way of treating him making up for the slutty sex appeal that she didn't have. Finn liked her better that way, however. She was gorgeous and sexy and stunning in her own way, a way that not many guys seemed to appreciate.

"Musical characters would be good," Finn tried to suggest, but Kurt was already pacing around his room, tapping his feathered pen against his chin in a flurry of ideas.

"_The Phantom of the Opera. _Rachel would make a beautiful Christine." Finn quirked an eyebrow, unsure of what Kurt was talking about.

"That's the one with the guy with the mask, right?" He thinks of all of the times he's sat through Kurt and Rachel watching it and singing through it together. Christine, if he can remember correctly, is the beautiful girl with the white dress that falls in love with the Phantom by the end of the movie. He pictures Rachel in a wedding dress and almost loses it right there.

"Yes," Kurt says halfheartedly. "God, the fact that you date Rachel and you know nothing about musicals still never fails to fascinate me." He looked at Finn with a half-smile on his face. "But Rachel, you, Phantom?"

Finn shook his head and lost his dream of Rachel in a wedding dress, the thought bubble disappearing above his head. "No," he finally stammered, shaking his head from side to side. "I don't know, Kurt. I just… I don't know what I want to go as. She hasn't told me what she's going as yet, and I just… I don't know."

Kurt flubbed his lips and sighed deeply, rubbing the sides of his head. "Fine. We'll go for the old standby when there's no other costume to be found. Do you have a bed sheet?"

:.:.:

"I don't know, Santana. It's just… really skimpy." Rachel holds up a frilly French maid costume, complete with a little bonnet and matching feather duster. Santana rolled her eyes and scowled, scanning the racks once more. Everything she had held up so far was 'too skimpy,' 'too revealing,' 'too short.' All she wanted was a costume that would make Finn's jaw drop to the floor and want to ravish her. Wearing a wedding dress or some kind of costume from a musical isn't going to make Finn going weak at the knees and want her like never before.

Brittany made a face, smiling widely at Rachel and Santana as she held up a bright orange and white costume. "I think you should wear this one," she said proudly, examining the outfit. "It's like, a sexy clownfish costume. You can go as a sexy clownfish from _Finding Nemo,_ and Finn can go as like, the turtle. It would be so adorable."

Santana looked at Brittany and rolled her eyes, finding it hard to hold back her smile. "Why don't you just get that one, Brittany. I think it would look nice." Brittany smiled and giggled throughout the store, grabbing the outfit from the rack and holding it tightly to her chest. Santana and Rachel continued to scan the racks for something else.

After she became upset with her selection of costumes, Santana took Rachel by the hand and walked her towards the front counter. The guy that worked behind the cash register looked disgusting, Rachel not wanting to look at him. He had piercings up and down his ears, his arms covered in tattoos. Rachel had realized that the entire store had a disgusting vibe to it from the moment the girls walked in, and she was expecting the workers to share that same feeling.

"Can you tell me where to find your rack of sexy costumes?" Santana asked, walking up to the counter and drumming her nails against the glass top. The man turned around on his chair to face the three girls, puffing the smoke from his cigarette in their faces. A meek cough escaped Rachel's lips, feeling her breath escape her.

A knowing smirk appeared on the man's face and he stepped out from behind his counter, walking into a corner of the store the girls had yet to look in. It was darker, the round racks of costumes bright with less fabric than Rachel was accustomed to. She still didn't understand why she just couldn't go as Evita like she had originally proposed. She already had a black dress that she was sure Finn would appreciate no matter what.

"There you go," he said, gesturing towards the rack before obviously checking Rachel out. "Are these supposed to be for you?" His voice was hoarse from cigarette smoke, his leering eyes slowly making Rachel feel more and more uncomfortable.

"No," Santana interrupted, seeing the look of shock on Rachel's face. "They're for our adopted gay brother, actually. He's just dying to go as Princess Leia for Halloween this year." The man made a face and walked away, looking back at Santana with a scowl. She smiled proudly to herself before looking back at Rachel, still looking like she had just seen a ghost. "Oh, calm down," she said, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulling her close. "At least someone other than the Green Giant thinks you're hot."

The girls spent at least half an hour going through the costumes, Rachel being harder to find clothes for than Santana originally thought. She was so small that it seemed like everything was too big for her, too small for her, or she didn't exactly fill everything just right.

"Maybe it would be easier if we knew what Finn was into," Brittany suggested. She had been sitting on the floor, playing with the fabric of her clownfish costume. "What does he do with you, Rachel?"

Santana smiled and gave Rachel a knowing look. "Brit's right, Rachel. What do you and Hudson do? I mean, you can't tell me that you guys just sit around and talk about your futures and shit. That's not how it works. At least, that's not how it works if you're having sex."

"We're not having sex," Rachel grumbled, her fingers moving over the costumes and pretending to be interested in some of them so Santana wouldn't completely attack her. "You know, a relationship isn't just about sex, Santana. It's about loving each other and knowing what's right and what's wrong for the both of you." Santana narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Part of sex is telling each other how much you love one another," she argued. "You and Finn both know that. Besides, aren't you forgetting our little bargain that we made earlier?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood in front of the rack, almost frozen. She couldn't understand why Santana wanted to know about her and Finn's love life so much. She certainly didn't seem to care about it in the spring, and there was never any kind of remark about it over the summer when the girls saw each other. But now here she was, desperately wanting to know what she and Finn did behind closed doors. There really wasn't much to tell her that was exciting. All of their experiences seemed to be firsts for both of them, usually resulting in some kind of awkward situation. As time progressed and she got better at going down on him, things weren't so bad anymore, but they still had their problems. Rachel still felt somewhat uncomfortable taking her clothes off for Finn – for reasons she couldn't explain. She loved him and he loved her, and she felt like she was supposed to feel this enormous swell of confidence each time she saw him and he kissed her, but she didn't. She was still mousy, insecure Rachel Berry from time to time, and she knew it was her cross to bear in the relationship. Finn didn't seem to mind – at least, he was enough of a gentleman that she never heard any complaints from him about it.

"It's just never come up," she lied. It had come up multiple times. Rachel knew that when she kissed him, all his mind wandered to was sex. He was an eighteen year old boy, he was supposed to feel that way about her. Of course, she was sure dressing in tights and turtleneck sweaters with Scottie dogs printed across them was the equivalent of a cold shower, like Santana had said. "We're not ready yet, but there's no doubt in my mind that we won't be. He loves me, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes at the small brunette and placed her hands on her hips, upset. "So you don't want to surprise him one day? Part of it takes initiative, Girl Scout. You can't just expect Finn to do all of the work, otherwise it's not going to end the way you want it to. You've got to surprise the shit out of him, and then all he'll want to do is have sex with you. You're not ugly, Rachel. You're pretty hot."

Rachel felt a swell of confidence rise in her chest, looking over at Santana proudly. Brittany smiled, listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah, Rachel, you're totally gorgeous. Finn loves you and stuff, but you're going to have to put out at some point. I mean, I put out all of the time, and I'm pretty happy." The blonde looked up at Santana from the floor and the two girls shared a smile together, Rachel slowly smiling along with them.

"You don't have to tell me how far you and Hudson have gotten if you don't want to," Santana said softly, her smile still stuck to her face. "You do, however, have to pick out a costume from this rack. I'm not letting you go to this party as a character from one of your musicals."

Rachel sighed, a giggle escaping her as her fingers moved back to the rack of costumes. Santana looked too herself, eventually finding a costume for herself; deciding on a short, sparkling red dress that would be lucky enough to end below her mid-thigh, deciding on pairing it with a set of patent white knee high boots. When Rachel caught a glimpse of the costume and how it didn't seem to fit any certain theme, she scowled.

"What the hell is that?"

"I'm a go-go dancer," Santana quipped, holding the tightly fitted costume up to her chest. Rachel stared at it, wondering how Santana planned to fit her boobs into the dress. "I'll even do my hair and makeup to look like I'm from the 60's. It'll be perfect." Brittany applauded from the floor, a smile still stuck to her face.

"You're going to look perfect, San. It just screams you." Rachel sighed deeply and returned to the rack along with Santana, when the brunette to her side let out a loud gasp.

"What?" Rachel and Brittany asked simultaneously. Santana looked up from the rack with a devilish grin stuck to her face.

"I think I found the perfect costume for you, pipsqueak." She held up a hanger with a small blue skirt hanging from it. "Have you ever called Finn 'sailor' before?"

:.:.:

The day of Brittany's party seemed to be taking longer and longer to arrive as each day passed. Rachel had hung her costume up in her room away from her dads and in her closet, afraid to look at it herself. She had only tried it on twice; once with Santana and Brittany at Santana's house later that night when she had bought it, and then once at her own house, looking at herself in the floor length mirror she had hanging on the back of her bedroom door.

She couldn't wear this. Dressing like this for Finn would just embarrass her.

Meanwhile, Finn was busy looking down at his own costume for the party. It by no means was sexy, but Kurt had done a good enough job to make it flatter him as best he could. There wasn't much you could do with a simple bed sheet, anyway. He hoped Rachel would like his costume, if anything. She never seemed to be too picky about that sort of thing. Rachel always seemed to be happy with whatever Finn wore, because she would always tell him how handsome he looked before attacking him with kisses.

Finn leaned up off of his bed and looked at his alarm clock. He was going to call Rachel and ask her for help with his Spanish homework, but it was ten. He knew that she was already in bed, or at least preparing to go to bed. She had already established that calling her past ten not only made her parents upset, but she was too tired anyway.

She had never made texting her off-limits, however. Finn pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through until he found Rachel's name with the little star next to it in his list of contacts.

_**How do I say 'we went to the mall' in Spanish?**_

It took a while for her to respond, and at first he was worried that she was asleep and wasn't going to respond, but his phone ended up lighting up eventually.

_Nosotros fuimos al centro comercial. At least I'm pretty sure that's it. Did you forget to do your homework?_

_**Thanks. And I just needed help with some of it. Are you excited for tomorrow?**_

Rachel took a moment to look at her costume hanging in her closet. She was nervous to wear it in front of him, let alone everyone else. It was the most revealing, skankiest thing Rachel had ever planned on wearing, and the part that scared her was that she was wearing it for Finn. Maybe he wouldn't like the idea of seeing her in such a skimpy outfit, or maybe he would attack her right there, in front of everyone at the party. Rachel wasn't a fan of public displays of affection, but if her costume meant that Finn would be all over her even more, then so be it.

_Yeah. Do you have your costume yet?_

_**Kurt helped me make it last weekend. I think you'll like it. I mean, it's not perfect, but I like it.**_

_I'll like anything you wear, you know that. :)_

Finn could feel his heart beat in his throat. When he had been talking to Puck earlier that week about Brittany's party, he had been told that it was a Halloween party – meaning that the girls would use it as a perfect excuse to dress in the smallest amount of clothes possible without being called a slut. He expected it from Santana and Brittany and maybe Quinn, but not Rachel. Knowing Rachel, she was probably going to go as something adorable that he knew he would love. She had been talking about going as Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_ earlier that year, but by the time the invitations for the party had come out, she had abandoned that plan. Finn then wondered if Rachel was going to be wearing something that would make his jaw drop the next day. Of course, she looked beautiful in everything, but he had never seen her in less than her clothes except for the one time they were making out and she was wearing her slip instead of a dress. He knew she was nervous about those kinds of things, but he didn't want to make her feel pressured. He wasn't Puck, after all.

_**What are you wearing?**_

Rachel could feel her palms clam up. She wasn't going to send him a picture of the outfit, whether she was wearing it and modeling it for him beforehand or it was simply hanging on the hanger in her closet. The first option seemed a bit too skanky for her liking, so she ignored it. She decided to think back to what Santana had told her at their sleepover earlier that week. 'It's all about the teasing, and less about the pleasing,' she had told Rachel, pulled straight from one of Quinn's celibacy club meetings. a devious grin appeared on Rachel's face, causing her to recline back on her bed before pulling her phone out once more.

_You'll see. I think you'll like it a lot, Finn Hudson. ;)_

He found it weird that one little winky face could make his pulse race. Maybe she actually was going to show up at Brittany's wearing close to nothing. That and the fact that she called him by his full name – she only called him by his full name when she wanted to tease him for whatever reason.

Finn scrambled to find his phone and typed in a response to Rachel faster than he ever thought he could.

_**Do I not get to see it until tomorrow?**_

_Bingo._

_**You're a tease, you know?**_

_I know. Good night, Finn. :)_

He couldn't wait until Friday night. He was going to stay awake counting the hours.

:.:.:

Rachel had decided to go over to Brittany's early after she had invited her to help her decorate the house before the party. She had also invited Santana, but since her excuse was that her hair wasn't cooperating and she still needed to pick up the beer for the party, she hadn't shown up yet. Rachel thought it would be nice for her to spend at least part of her time alone with Brittany, anyway. She was nice company when she wasn't too busy playing tonsil hockey with Santana.

Rachel was busy standing on a chair and hanging orange foil pumpkins from the molding of the kitchen doors when Brittany walked into the room, donning her new costume. Rachel laughed a bit, noting how happy she was with her costume choice.

"I'm a sexy clownfish," Brittany announced proudly, having Rachel stare at her orange and white velveteen outfit that made her boobs look beyond enormous and her legs longer than usual. That was typical Brittany, however. Rachel always thought that Brittany was stunning, no matter what she was wearing. The blonde walked over to Rachel and put her hands on her hips, furrowing her brow.

"Where's your costume?"

Rachel sighed and got off the chair, brushing her hands off on her skirt. "Oh, in my car. I was going to change later, when more people started showing up, and-"

"Rachel, you march out to that car and you put your costume on! This is a costume party, right?" Rachel was taken aback a bit by Brittany's forcefulness. Spending as much as she did around Santana must have started to wear off on her. Brittany began tapping her foot as she waited for Rachel to go to her car. "Go!" She eventually barked, laughing a bit. "I'll finish with the rest of the decorations."

Rachel made her way out the door, looking back at Brittany as she left. She would have to face her fear at some point, and now just happened to be the time.

:.:.:

Rachel walked around clumsily at first, having to take some time to adjust to her new height. The heels that Santana had loaned her were sky high, satin red pumps that were made her legs look to be at an ungodly length. She remained in the kitchen for the most part, sipping from her plastic cup full of Coke as she waited for Finn to arrive. He was late, as per usual, but it didn't upset her. It just made her more nervous as she had more time to worry about what Finn would think of her as he saw her for the first time in her costume.

"Someone's finding their sea legs tonight," Elliot muttered to her under his breath as he walked into the kitchen. He gave her a playful smack on her behind and she jumped, turning around to wag a finger at him disdainfully. "So what gave you the idea to dress up as a sexy sailor, hmm? Was it Santana trying to make you play out one of the disgusting fantasies I know she has about you from time to time?"

Rachel looked at Kurt, a confused expression on her face? "Santana's fantasized about _me_?" Kurt shook his head after realized his slip.

"She wants to have sex with everyone," he assured her, giving her a pat on the back. "Besides, you do look nice tonight… has Finn seen you yet?"

Rachel began to blush upon hearing her boyfriend's name. "He's not here yet," she told him. "He said he had to stop at the grocery store and pick something up or whatever. He should be here soon." Kurt gave Rachel a knowing look, sipping from his own drink.

"Well, he'll be surprised, that's for sure." Kurt had pulled out all of the stops on his own costume as well – he was going as Indiana Jones. Why, Rachel hadn't asked, but she figured Blaine would be going as something similar. She hadn't seen him yet that night. She had spent her entire night in the kitchen after changing.

"Berry! Your date's here!" Santana's voice managed to cut through the loud music blaring through Brittany's house. Kurt gave her a smile as Rachel looked over at him nervously.

"You'll be perfect," he told her, adjusting one of the curls that was framing her face and tucking it behind her ear. "It's not like you've disappointed before."

Rachel begged to differ, but before she could open her mouth to argue, Kurt was pushing her towards the front door.

:.:.:

Finn was greeted at the door with a laugh from Santana. "Kurt made you this?" She laughed wickedly and stood up on her toes, trying to swat the laurel Kurt had fashioned from fake leaves from the craft store the night before from his head. "What, is this like, your gay leaf crown, or what?" Finn laughed along with Santana after she settled back down, offering him a beer before he was able to walk in. He accepted it and was a bit slow to find the pull tab before walking in awkwardly, his eyes immediately searching for Rachel in the mess of people.

"Oh, I called for Smurfette before I opened the door. She should be here any second." Santana laughed to herself, taking another sip from her wine cooler. She wasn't entirely drunk yet. "And believe me, she's to _die for_."

Santana traipsed away and Finn could swear he saw Rachel walk up to him through the crowd, and it was like everything had just stopped. There were too many people in the house to begin with, but he was somehow able to spot Rachel through the mess of drunken people running into each other in front of the door. Upon seeing her, he didn't know whether to be excited because he was so in love with her, or because she looked gorgeous in the costume she could tell that Santana had picked out for her.

He knew that his mouth was hanging open so far that his chin was probably touching the ground, but he didn't care. She was wearing a royal blue top that tied together over her ribs, fastened together with a red bow in the center. The collar looked official, like it was part of an actual sailor's suit. The necklace she normally wore that he had given her when they had first gotten back together was still worn around her neck, only this time it was more visible, falling right between her breasts, which were practically out on a shelf for him to stare at. It didn't take long for Finn to notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her skirt was the same color as her top, the same royal blue with a ruffled, white petticoat underneath it, red buttons fastening up the front. Her legs were wrapped in thigh high fishnets, white in color with small red bows at the top, the shoes that were giving her problems earlier now making her glide across the room with ease. Her face was painted dramatically, what he assumed was Santana's doing. She had dark, smoky eyes that complimented her red lips to match her costume, blush highlighting her cheeks from either side. Her dark hair had been tousled around her face, her bangs falling in her eyes. And then, to top it all off, a small, white sailor's hat sat on the top of her head, a red bow that went along with the rest of her outfit decorating the side.

She was stunning.

"Hi," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear sheepishly. From the moment she opened her mouth, Finn was brought back to reality. She wasn't this insanely filthy sex vixen like she appeared to be, but she was his Rachel, the sweet, adorable and sexy girlfriend she could be if she wanted to be. He liked that about her – she knew how to turn it on and off, unlike Santana. "Um, I hope you like my costume," she said, gesturing to her ensemble with a little curtsy added at the end. Finn tried to keep his eyes from bugging out of his head.

"Yeah, Rach, you look… you look beautiful," he stammered, wiping his palms against his bed sheet. He suddenly felt awkward in his own costume.

Rachel balked as she took stock of her own boyfriend's costume. "Look at you!" She exclaimed, looking up at his head piece and giggling. "Kurt told me that he was going to make you a costume, but I certainly wasn't expecting this. It's like you're a Roman gladiator!" She smiled, leaning into him and realizing that she didn't have to stand up so high on her toes to kiss him. Her lips met his and she smiled, moving her hand up to grab his face.

"Technically, Kurt said I was a Greek god, but I don't think it matters. I don't look like one of those guys from _300,_ but I think it works." He laughed, kissing Rachel back after realizing that she was closer to his eye level.

Santana quickly noticed the two lovebirds clogging up the doorway and began screaming at them. "If you don't move now, Berry, I'll take you and the Iron Giant up to a room where you can play Red Light Special all night long, but until then, get out of the way and have a beer." Rachel pulled away from Finn's kiss and looked over at Santana, smiling a bit as she looked up at Finn, her Greek god. His hands found their way around her waist, not realizing before how smooth her skin was. She was so small and his hands seemed so big wrapped around her that he felt like he could break her.

"We'd better leave," she told him softly, looking up into his eyes as she rested her chin on his chest. "Besides, we have all night to kiss each other." Finn smiled, running a hand through Rachel's hair. She lowered her voice and a sinful grin appeared on her face.

"Why else would I dress like this for you?"

:.:.:

Finn didn't want to think that her alcohol intake had anything to do with what she was doing to him, but the more she moved around over him and the more her hands searched for some kind of entry way to his boxers, the more he became confused between whether or not she really wanted to fool around with him in Brittany's parents' bedroom, or if Jack Daniels wanted her to. He knew that he should have cared, but the feeling of her hands all over his chest made him want otherwise.

"Kurt was an idiot for making this so hard to get off," she complained, her breath hot and heavy against his neck. He kissed her back, able to handle her better than she could him at the moment. She was small enough that two drinks began to make her tipsy. He couldn't tell if she was completely drunk yet, but it wasn't the first thing on his mind. All he could think of were her hands on his chest, his waist, his – _oh._

"Rach, you've gotta stop," he told her, running a hand through her hair and knocking her hat off of her head. It tumbled down to the ground and she watched it, smiling and giggling drunkenly before looking back at Finn with a fire in her eyes. "You're gonna rip this. It's a bed sheet." She looked down at him, eyebrows drawn together.

"Well then, take it off, sailor," she cooed, leaning up from the kiss she had placed on his neck. "You take something off, and I'll take something off."

Okay. She really was drunk. Sober Rachel Berry would never present him with the offer of taking her clothes off in front of him.

He moved nervously and quickly to remove the bed sheet, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. The outfit didn't really call for boxers, so gray briefs were all what he was left in, making Rachel's eyes widen a bit. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, but with her boyfriend standing before her in nothing but his briefs with what Finn thought were her beer goggles on, it elicited a small giggle from her on the bed.

"What do you want me to take off first, baby?" She asked, biting down on her finger. Finn stared at her, wondering if she really was as drunk as she seemed. He knew it would be wrong to take advantage of her when she was drunk, but he couldn't resist her. The way Rachel looked at him made him want to kiss her all of the time, whether they were lying together in bed or walking down the hallway together.

He finally decided that he needed to know. "Are you drunk, Rachel?"

She adjusted herself on the bed into a less compromising position, and out of nowhere, normal Rachel was coming back into view. "Why would I ever be drunk for something like this?" She asked, almost sounding offended. Finn quirked an eyebrow and stared at her. Maybe she really wasn't drunk after all. "I mean, I've had a few drinks so I have a healthy buzz about me, but I'm not drunk, Finn. I would never be drunk for you and for… this. It would be irresponsible."

Finn couldn't believe his ears. Was she talking about what he thought she was talking about?

Rachel stood up from the bed and walked towards him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, hands meeting together behind his neck. "I know that it's kind of a bad place to do it and all, Finn, but I've never felt more confident than I do now in this costume, and I just… I love you so much, and I thought that we should make the best of a good situation, right?" She looked up at him, a small smile spreading across her face. "I've been on the pill now for five weeks, Finn. I wanted to make sure I was ready for you."

All he could do was look at her, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. He smiled, his thumb stroking her cheek. Rachel looked into his eyes, suddenly feeling uncomfortable again in her costume. She felt Finn's hand against her waist, steadying her as she stood, wobbling somewhat in her shoes.

"I love you so much, Rachel," he told her, bending down to look into her eyes. "And I don't care where we do it, or when, I just want to make sure that you're ready… are you ready?"

Rachel nodded her head slowly, not wanting to tear up in front of him. She wasn't supposed to cry when she lost her virginity – at least, that wasn't how she pictured herself when she thought of it in her head. Of course, she hadn't pictured it in Brittany's parents' bedroom at a Halloween party, but when the moment came up, it came up. She loved him so much, and he loved her just the same. There was nothing she wanted to do more than show him how much she loved him.

"I'm positive," she whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder. Rachel had never been more sure of anything in her entire life.

Finn guided her back onto the bed, feeling a bit underdressed as he lay on the bed with Rachel in nothing but his briefs, her still in her costume. He kissed her and she moved her hand up to touch the side of his face, doing her best to look Finn in the eyes. His fingers roved her chest, unsure of how to unfasten her top, eventually finding his way around the red ribbon that served as the centerpiece for the shirt. Rachel noticed his struggling and propped herself up on her elbows, using her own hands to help him undo the tie that the ribbon created. Her shirt fell to either sides of her chest, Finn using his own hands to push it from her shoulders. Rachel's eyes locked on Finn's, feeling her heart race as she looked at him.

He could see the fear and reluctant look in her eyes, his own eyes matching hers before bending down to kiss her. "I love you so much, Rach," he said, holding her by the waist. His fingers ran lightly over her chest, her breasts puckering to his touch. "You're so beautiful… so, so beautiful." Rachel leaned up to kiss him, running her fingers through his hair. She didn't want this to end, him being so close to her and her being so close to him. There wasn't a moment when Rachel had felt that close to Finn, and she never wanted it to end.

Her toes curled as she locked her legs around her waist, wanting to feel him closer to her than he already was. Finn's lips traveled from her neck to her chest, moving down to her breasts and then to her stomach, each kiss lasting longer and sweeter than the one before it. His fingers reached her skirt and she looked down at him with a look of worry glazed over her eyes, running a hand through his hair.

There weren't many words shared between them, just knowing glances. Finn looked at Rachel and she gave a little nod and he pulled his underwear down, kicking them to the floor. Rachel never thought she would be so surprised to see Finn completely naked – she had seen his manhood before during the times she had gone down on him, but she had never seen him completely in the buff, standing before her and waiting to have sex with her. He looked down at her skirt and his fingers worked quickly to undo the red buttons that held it to her skin, revealing her underwear beneath it; something purple and lacy. He was unable to see it very well in the dimly lit room, the two not wanting to cause a huge stream of light to come out from underneath the door.

"I'm ready," she whispered, feeling Finn descend on her a bit. He kissed her and she kissed him back, waiting before he did anything. For as long as he could remember, Finn had always been told that the first time was really important for a girl. Of course, it was important for everybody, but it was supposed to be really special for girls. He knew that it was supposed to hurt, that it was an emotional thing that made them feel all different, unlike guys. Each time Puck talked about having sex with another girl, he made it sound like it was nothing. Finn knew from the beginning in his relationship with Rachel that if he ever got that far with her, that he would make sure that everything went over perfect for her. He didn't want anything to end up badly, and he wanted to make her first time special. Everybody deserved to have a special first time, and Rachel was no different.

Rachel looked up at Finn and she felt her stomach tighten, only imagining what was about to come. She had talked about it a bit with Santana and Brittany and even Quinn and Tina, all girls having the same story for her. She was terrified, but at the same time, she wanted it so bad that it hurt. She needed to let Finn know how much she loved him, and nothing else would cut it. Not the friendly text messages, not the kisses between classes, or the constant 'eye fucking' during duets in glee club, as Santana called them. She needed him to know on the highest level possible, and that was exactly what she planned to do.

"Condom?" He breathed, looking down at her with a worried look on his face. Rachel shook her head, a small smile curling onto her face.

"I'm on the pill, so it's okay. I have been for a while." She leaned up to kiss him again, this one long and lasting against his lips. "I love you, Finn."

He nodded slowly and moved himself closer to her, becoming closer and closer until he pushed through the seam of her. He looked into her eyes, realizing how nervous she was. He watched as her eyes pinched shut, a tight squeak escaping her.

"Oh, my God, Rachel… are you okay?" He asked, worried. "Rachel, we can stop if you want to-"

"No, I'm okay," she said, her voice strained. "Keep going, baby. Please." Her breaths were ragged, tears welling in her eyes. She knew it was going to hurt, but she didn't know it would hurt this much. Rachel had never had a high tolerance to pain. The more she thought about, it however, her love for Finn burned hotter than the physical pain she felt. She knew it sounded clichéd, but she loved him. There was no one she would rather be doing any of this with than him, and she wanted him to know it.

Finn continued thrusting into her, following her instructions. He was afraid to touch her, feeling like he would break her if he did. The more he moved in to her, however, the more her expression of pain melted into one of enjoyment instead.

Rachel realized after a while that the pain subsided the more they continued. She felt Finn increase his speed, that familiar churn in her lower abdomen returning. She moved her arms up so that her hands could rest comfortably on the nape of his neck, Finn's hands moving to either side of her face as she looked into his eyes.

He couldn't believe that he had lasted as long as he had, really. There was so many different things about Rachel that Finn couldn't believe were there and were so wonderful in their own way – the way she felt tighter and tighter each time he thrust into her, how he was able to elicit those small, sweet moans that came out of her every second, how her boobs bounced each time their hips made contact with each other. The feeling of her hands against his skin now made him want to crawl out of his skin, making him feel like every inch of him was on fire. She was perfect in every way, and there was nothing Finn wanted to change about her.

Soon, however, Finn felt himself begin to lose it. He was unable to hold himself off for much longer, and without thinking about it, his face screwed up into the regular puckered look that it did, his mouth making the regular 'o' shape that it normally did. Rachel looked up at him, worried. She moved her hand down to brush the side of his face, only causing him to blow even more.

"Rach, I'm so sorry," he said, realizing what he had done.

"It's okay," she said sweetly, her voice quiet. "It shows how much we love each other, kind of." She giggled a bit to herself, running a hand through his hair. She loved him, so, so much.

"And you didn't-"

"It's okay, Finn. A lot of girls don't their first time, so I'm okay. Besides, we have a lot of time to practice, anyway." She smiled, rolling out from under his arms and lying on her side, wrapping her arms around Finn. He looked preoccupied for a moment before lying down next to Rachel and pressing a kiss to the side of her cheek.

"I hope that practice involves you wearing that sailor outfit again." She giggled, brushing the side of his face before kissing him again.

"I'll wear whatever you want me to wear." She smiled sweetly and giggled again, feeling Finn wrap his arms around her. She sighed, waiting a beat and she felt him gel into her, holding her closer than he ever had before. "I love you so much, Finn."

Finn smiled, kissing her hair. "I love you too, Rach. Happy Halloween."


End file.
